Secrets Revealed
by Nautica7mk
Summary: Kind of Dark Angel/Pretender Crossover. All about Logan... (this will be the summary until I find a more suitable one)
1. Introduction

Disclaimer:  ****

Disclaimer: Any characters taken from the Fox series "Dark Angel," do not belong to me. They belong to the good folks at 20th Century Fox and James Cameron and Co. The same goes for "The Pretender." None of it is mine. I'm just a fan who has a story to tell. So, please don't sue me.

****

Spoilers: Season 1

****

Summary: Secrets are revealed when Logan's mysterious past comes daunting back at him. Kind of a Dark Angel/Pretender Crossover

****

Side Note: This story is related to my previous Fan Fiction "Revelations." Though, you don't necessarily require to read it, it might give you a good idea of the direction I take with this story.

Secrets Revealed

Introduction

__

Space Needle (Night time)

Max [Voice over]

It's been a month since I've escaped Manticore. Battered and bruised and all the torture within. But it's over for now. Thank God for that! Still, there's a lot I don't get. 

So here I am sitting once again on this Space Needle like I've always done before, coming to the realization that there's more to my boyfriend than meets the eye. Logan, my boyfriend, wow... I never imagined, in a thousand years I'd ever say that. But that's what he is to me, no more denying it, it'll just give us both a headache. Besides, there's not enough excuses in this world to go over to his place and have dinner.

__

Cut to Logan's Penthouse

Bling: [Just out of the shower] Thanks man for letting me use the shower?

Logan: [Lighting a candle] anytime.

Bling: [Noticing the variety of food on the counter] hot date tonight?

Logan: [Blushing] you know me, I'm a helpless romantic

Bling: how is Max?

Logan: she'll be here in a few minutes, you can ask her.

[Max enters the room]

Max: [Curious] ask me what?

Logan: [Sarcastically to Max] we've known each other for nearly 2 years, and you still underestimate the usefulness of a knock

Max: Yeah well, since the pulse, the usefulness of anything flew right out the door... assuming they had one. [Hitting him right back w/a line of her own]

Bling: Ouch!

[Seeing that the two can't seem to stop looking at each other, he excuses himself from the room]

Bling: [Feeling uneasy] okay... I should go... yeah, it's a good idea. [Noticing Max & Logan aren't paying attention] yeah, I'll go... Don't bother getting up, I'll show myself out. Okay bye [Exits the room]

[A moment passes by]

Max: [Comes out of it] where did Bling go?

Logan: [Staring at her] what? 

Max: Bling

Logan: Oh... I don't know... I guess he left.

Max: Yeah

Logan: Well [Mischievous smile] now that we're alone, I was going to ask you whether you'd like to try one of my 'run of the mill, spur of the moment, culinary miracles' 

Max: [Kisses him] Mmm... like you even have to ask

[In his wheelchair, Logan leads Max to the dinner table]

__

While eating

Max: [Chewing] what is this?

Logan: You like it?

Max: Absolutely. 

Logan: It's a dish I learned to cook in P.I.

Max: P.I.? 

Logan: Philippines. 

Max: [Impressed] Really? [Logan smiles] You know, sometimes I think I got you all figured out and then...

Logan: Then what?

Max: I don't know yet, but I'll let you know when I do.

[The two exchanges smiles]

__

Cut to an abandoned warehouse

Syl: [Sneaking around] Krit! Why exactly did you bring me here? We're supposed to hang with Max tonight.

Krit: Chill sis, she's with Logan

Syl: I know, but you still didn't answer my question

Krit: Well... Here's the thing. I was walking around the neighborhood...

Syl: [Interrupting] neighborhood... what neighborhood? There's no one here that classifies this place as a neighborhood

Krit: Will you let me finish... Thank you. Notice outside, the layout of the warehouse has quite a stretch

Syl: Yeah, so?

Krit: Well, if you've noticed sister [Gesturing to the room] the space is very small

Syl: Oh yeah.... [Still not getting it] so what?

[Krit places both his hands on the wall and pushes it. It moves forward revealing another area. Syl sees another room different from all the rest]

Syl: Whoa!

Krit: Tell me about it. [Looking around the room] check out all the burnt files, computers, everything. The place is completely thrashed. 

Syl: [Catching on] yeah, and the exterior [Picking up a wire] it's completely undamaged. There was a bomb in here

Krit: Noticed that too. It's designed to damage a certain area. We should tell Logan about this, since we're on our way there anyway.

Syl: You always did love a good mystery. 

[Syl spots a sheet of paper with a logo on it, she decides to take it with her to show to Logan and Max]

__

Cut to Logan's Penthouse

Syl: knock knock

Max: Hey little sister

Krit: Are we interrupting?

Syl: We don't want to impose if we are

Logan: Of course not. Join us for dinner.

Krit: [Slaps his hands together] alright, I love your cooking [Quickly runs to the kitchen]

Max: [Smiling] you hungry Syl? 

Syl: Yeah, I am actually.

__

Cut to the dinner table

[Logan notices the uneasy silence with Syl. During the time of Max's capture, Logan and Syl reached an understanding. An understanding that they both had someone dear to them in need of there help. Since then, they've become good friends. Along with Krit, who surprisingly, doesn't have much to say]

[Max, Logan, Krit, and Syl at the dinner table]

Logan: Is something on your mind Syl?

Syl: [Hesitant] I don't want to bring it up right now

Krit: Oh come on! I for one would like to know what happened to the place

Max: And what place would that be?

Syl: This old-abandoned warehouse. It's pretty outrageous. On the outside, it's your average looking place, but inside, its full of mysteries.

Logan: Mysteries... like what? [He grabs his wine]

Syl: [Takes out the sheet she found back at the warehouse] here [Places it in front of Logan] I found this laying on the floor

[Logan drops his champagne glass the moment he saw the logo on the paper. Max and the others are taken back by his reaction]

Max: Logan, you okay?

Logan: Yeah... [Stuttering] I... I... I'm fine. Slippery hands, damn dish soap.

Max: [Worried look] Logan

Logan: [Trying to regain his posture] excuse me. I need to head to the rest room. I'll be right back.

[Logan rolls his way into his bathroom as Max watches him go. She turns around in confusion towards Krit and Syl]

Syl: What just happened?

Max: I don't know. I've never seen him act like that before.

Krit: Maybe he had an epiphany or something. 

__

Cut to the bathroom

[Logan runs the faucet and smears water all over his face. He picks his head up and stares into the mirror. First we see his face, we zoom into his eyes. Zooming out, we see a young boy]

__

Flashback

[In a confined room, a young boy, probably around 8 or 9 is seated on a chair with a visor over his eyes]

Sydney: What do you see?

Young Boy: People [Observing the photos shown on the visor] a lot of them. They're all hurt. Why are they hurt Sydney?

Sydney: Power. It's all about power, and its' all about wanting more of it. The repercussions are bound to be devastating.

Young Boy: [Takes a moment to observe] I know it now. [Learning] World War II right? [Sydney gestures that he's right] I don't understand why they do this. How do you want me to understand this Sydney?

Sydney: You don't... You can't... not until you understand him.

[A picture of Adolf Hitler is shown]

Young Boy: [Recognizes him] I know him. I read about him in the books. I don't want to be him Sydney? Please, don't let me be him.

[Well aware that the boy is too young to take on such a task, he dismisses it for the time being]

Young Boy: [Scared] Please Sydney

Sydney: [Reaches to take off the visor] It's okay, you're alright. [Fatherly] you don't have to right now 

Young Boy: Sydney

__

End of Flashback

Logan: [Looking at the mirror, he whispers] Sydney

****

Author's Notes: I'd like to get feedback on this. I enjoyed watching the Pretender for the time that it has been on. So I included it in this story. I hope you guys like the idea.


	2. Memories

Notes: 

Notes: Some of you might find the relationships with certain characters confusing. The story written is linked to my first Fan Fiction Revelations. I'll give you a brief run down on what you should know about this chapter.

Max and Logan are presented in this story as a couple, but as an independent woman, she still lives with Original Cindy. Father Destry and Logan are old friends who attended Boarding School in France when they were young. He was introduced to aid in Max's rescue. Father Destry, Sebastian, and a female friend named Daisy are all close friends with Logan, much like Max is with her brothers and sisters and her fellow Jam Pony mates.

I read your reviews. Thank you for taking the time. I just want to clarify one thing; I don't like to leave holes, and if so, not a lot in my story. So if you find something that doesn't fit in, it was put there for a reason, and you'll find out in future chapters. Also, Sydney will be Christian's teacher and not Jarod's (If your familiar with the show). I hope you don't confuse the two.

****

Chapter 2: Memories

2 days later

__

Max and Original Cindy's Crib

[Max is sitting on the couch and expresses concern over Logan with Original Cindy]

Original Cindy: What did precious do now boo?

Max: I don't know... that's the thing, he won't tell me and I'm certainly not gonna forge the subject.

Original Cindy: Why not?

Max: [Stands up] since he saw that sheet of paper a couple nights ago, I've been gettin a weird vibe off him

Original Cindy: All that vibe out of a sheet of paper... you sure he didn't hit his head or somethin?

Max: [Pacing back and forth] I don't get it either... it's like there's a part of him he doesn't want to share.

Original Cindy: [Trying to be rational] Boo, like you aren't the same

Max: No, it isn't the same. I don't tell Logan certain things cuz I'm ashamed of em... he in the other hand chooses just not to tell me.

Original Cindy: [Motions to get Max's keys] Original Cindy thinks you should go over there right now and talk to the man [Hands her the keys to her bike]

Max: No... I sense he needs space. I have a better idea

Original Cindy: [Worried Look] and what's that?

Max: Gonna stop by Sebastian's crib, see ya later?

Original Cindy: Aiight... whatever

Max: Aiight

__

Cut to Sebastian's Place

Max: [Calling out] Sebastian, you here?

[The place is empty, but she knew all too well that Sebastian wouldn't leave his place unguarded. A familiar person steps into the room]

Max: [Surprised] Father Destry

Father Destry: Hello Max. [Equally surprised] It's been a while

Max: If you call not seeing each other for a month 'a while' then so be it

Father Destry: You sound upset. Is something troubling you?

Max: [Not wanting to get into it] is Sebastian here?

Father Destry: No

[Max didn't know Sebastian entirely all that well except that he's one of a few average citizens that she actually trusts. She knows that he and Logan have been friends a long while and she thought he could give her answers to questions plaguing her head. And Father Destry...]

__

What should I do? Should I just ask him? I mean, Syl told me they go way back, maybe he has the answers I'm looking for. Ahhhh... Damnit Logan, what are you afraid of? Forget it, I'm not gonna bother.

Max: Okay then bye [She turns around and heads out]

Father Destry: [Aloud] wait! 

Max: [Stops and turns back to Destry] what?

__

Something is definitely troubling her. I can't seem to point my finger on it, but it's definitely there.

Father Destry: I'm headed to the church, do you mind if you could accompany me

[Max silently gestures and Father Destry leads them outside. The two are walking, Max continues to remain silent]

Father Destry: You know Max, you were able to tell me a lot of things... now you're afraid to

[Max recalls the time when she first met Father Destry. When one of greatest challenges of her life was forced into her face. Ben (This is in reference to Female Trouble)]

Max: I'm not... really. [Thinking of Logan] It's Logan

Father Destry: Is he okay?

Max: [Curious] you worry about him

Father Destry: Of course, we've been friends a long time

Max: Then answer this [She holds up the sheet of paper with the logo on it]

[Staring at the paper held in front of him, he swallows hard]

Max: That was his reaction [Impatient] what does it mean?

Father Destry: You'll have to ask him that

Max: When Logan saw this he completely spaced out... he doesn't talk about it. I see he's hurting and you don't seem to be helping the situation

Father Destry: A lot of things happened to him over the years

Max: Oh yeah... like what?

Father Destry: Things that even he doesn't tell me about

Max: What do you know?

Father Destry: See... the thing is, I don't know anything. One thing I know about Logan, he's not one for sharing his feelings or anything else about himself for that matter. He's very guarded about certain things in his life

Max: Who isn't?

Father Destry: [Insistent] talk to him

Max: Yeah

__

Come on Logan, what the hell is going on with you. How do you expect me to help you when I'm fighting blind? You know what... I can't take this anymore

At Logan's Penthouse

Max: [Loudly] Logan! [Searching the rooms] Logan!

Logan: [Rolling out of the bedroom] what... what happened?

Max: [Pissed off] you tell me

Logan: [Taken aback] uh... tell you what?

Max: For the past couple of days I've been banging my head trying to figure out why you've been acting so strangely

Logan: Max

Max: Don't interrupt me

Logan: Fine

Max: ... and the other nights' incident comes to mind. So why don't you fill in the blanks for me?

[A long and very silent moment passes by and Logan finally gives in]

Logan: [Standing up from his chair w/ the exoskeleton on] come with me [Extends his hand to grab Max's]

[Max doesn't say anything. She follows him]

__

Cut to the Abandoned Warehouse

[Logan leads Max inside the warehouse not knowing what he might tell her. He looks around his surroundings. He recalls memories from his past]

Logan: This place signifies a lot of things 

Max: 'Things,' you know... I hate that word. It's all I've been hearin lately... no one is ever specific anymore

Logan: Max

Max: [Not being able to help it] sorry

Logan: [Picks up a bin with a bold "C" written on it, shows it to Max] The Center 

Max: The Center? [Unsure of the revelation]

Logan: Its primary 'place of operations' is located in Blue Cove, Delaware.

Max: [Intrigued] what are they doing here?

Logan: You mean 'were'

Max: Right. What 'were' they doing here?

Logan: The Center is a privately funded organization, a place controlled by a group of 'unknowns' called the Triumvirate. Here. Europe, Asia, everywhere. 

Max: So basically it's a chain.

Logan: [Nods in agreement] in 1963, The Center isolated a young boy, stole him from his family and exploited his genius for their research. Undergoing many simulations, the Centre used the boys' intelligence for their own use... And then one day, he ran away.

Max: I know the feeling

Logan: Except he was an adult when he escaped

[Max sees an old photo lying on the floor. She goes over to pick it up]

Max: [Shows Logan the partially burnt photo] who's the boy? [Referring to the boy in the photo]

[Logan bows his head, choosing carefully of his next words, but it wasn't much. Only one word came to mind. One name]

Logan: Christian

[Max notices wetness forming in Logan's eyes. Almost turning into tears, he quickly regained himself]

Max: What happened to the boy genius?

Logan: Rumor had it that he used his talents as a form of justice... to help those in need. [Picks up a worn out sketch book] he had a son a few years after he escaped [Motions to the photo Max is holding]

Max: [Understanding] Oh [Looks at the magazine once more] what happened to him?

Logan: [Looks away from Max and closes his eyes] I don't know [Opens his eyes and looks at his watch] It's getting late, we should go [Making up any excuse to get out of the place]

__

Later

[Walking the streets of Seattle]

__

It doesn't add up... I mean it makes sense in a way, but why do I have this feeling he isn't telling me everything.

Max: How do you know so much about The Centre? 

Logan: It was one of my cases a few years back

Max: [Unconvinced] yeah... right

[They end up standing in front of Fogle Towers]

Logan: I have some leftovers from last night... care to join me

Max: I'm feelin a little full tonight

Logan: Yeah [Slightly disappointed] OK 

[Max reaches for Logan and holds him in a tight embrace]

Max: [While in their embrace, whispering into his ear] If you need me, I'm here... Call, page, send me out a damn streaming video if you have to

Logan: [Smiling] I know

[After a moment, the two release themselves from each other]

Max: Later [Reluctantly leaves]

Logan: Later

__

What are you doing Logan? Tell her, just put it all out there and tell her. She doesn't buy your little story. She knows your not telling her everything.

Max on her Motorcycle

__

The ups and downs of humility. I hate that quality in Logan, I hate it a lot. I've always thought of myself as the mysterious one in this relationship, platonic or whatnot. I gotta get some answers. 

[Max turns her bike around]

__

Cut to Church

[Max enters the confessional]

Max: You don't have to bless me Father, I'm not here to confess any sins

Father Destry: [Smiles] alright, give me half an hour.

[Max exits the confessional and waits for Father Destry. After half an hour or so passes by, someone taps her shoulder]

Father Destry: Hey... thanks for waiting

Max: No prob. I have one question... and be honest

Father Destry: Always

[Max takes out the black and white photo of the boy she found back at the warehouse w/ Logan and shows it Father Destry]

__

Cut to Logan's Penthouse

[Logan paces around his apartment trying to collect his thoughts. His mind drifts back and forth from past to present. Not fearing it, but suppressing it. He suddenly finds himself in his bedroom closet. He stares blankly at the floor, contemplating his next move. He finally decides. The floor was hollow; a couple of loose boards hidden under a pile of small boxes. After removing his stuff he takes out a silver/metallic looking suitcase and takes it to the computer room and places it on his desk. He opens the case and it reveals to be a laptop. He turns it on and inserts a DSL disk into the hard drive. With a few pushes of buttons, a video appears on screen of a young boy during a training simulation. Logan's eyes drop after haven't seen it for so many years. He grabs the phone and makes a call]

Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring 

[A voice of a middle-aged man answers the phone]

Other Line: Hello

[Logan doesn't answer back]

Other Line: Hello

Logan: Sydney?

Sydney: Who is this?

[Logan remains silent]

Sydney: I said who is this?

Logan: Meet me at 76th and Crawford tomorrow night at 8

[Logan slowly hangs up the phone, not giving him the chance to ask any questions.]

__

Cut to Max and Father Destry

[Father Destry looks over the photo]

Max: [Eager] well, do you know the kid?

Father Destry: [Looks at her for a moment] you know... if only this was a color photo, I'd swear the boys' eyes are colored blue.

[Max realizing what he's trying to explain. Max herself freezes in her own thoughts]

Max: Oh God! Logan?

****

Author's Notes: Let me explain Sydney's role here. He's basically Christian's teacher as Lydecker was to the X-Series, but there's one difference: he cares. He never meant any harm to come to Christian, but that's just how everything ended up. Now, many years after no contact, Logan makes a phone call regarding the whole 'Christian Situation,' but he doesn't explain anything. That'll be covered in the next chapter entitled "**Christian**"

I apologize for anyone who might find it confusing at first. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. And if needs be, I'll add explanations or reasoning when I update.


	3. Christian

Disclaimer: ****

Disclaimer:As you read this next chapter... if your a fan of the former NBC/now TNT series The Pretender, you may come to read phrases taken from certain episodes of the show. Characters from the series do not belong to me. The same goes for the characters for "Dark Angel" except Daisy.

****

Notes:I'm loving all of your reviews. I appreciate it very much, and thank you for being honest. Some likes it, some are a little confused, and others are taken back... I love it.

****

Chapter 3: Christian

The same evening

__

Max's Crib

[Max comes home from her side trip to Father Destry's church. Tired, she removes her jacket and heads to the bathroom. A second passes by and she senses she isn't alone. Alert she looks around]

Voice: Max

Max: [Scurries around] Logan

Logan: I'm sorry if I scared you

[Logan's voice matching the sound of a young boy scared.]

Logan: [his voice cracking] help me

Max: What do you need? [Assuming it's another one of his Eyes Only Missions]

Logan: [Looking straight into her eyes] no... I mean... help... me. I need to take you somewhere

__

Around a half hour or so later

[Logan drives Max to the place he kept to himself since Max came back. He found out about a month ago that his parents owned an estate/chateau outside the city, and it was left to him by his father before he past away. He never knew about it till then, only because Mr. Cale knows that his brother Jonas would've done anything and everything to take it from his son. The only other person who knew about this place is Original Cindy, and even that wasn't intentional. As the two passes the gate of Ocean View, Max is amazed of what she sees]

Max: [Amazed] what is this place?

Logan: Its called Ocean View [Pointing to the ocean that overlooks the chateau] parent's owned it, of course I never, I found out about it a month ago

Max: [A little upset] it took you this long to tell me

[Logan doesn't say anything. As they exit his Aztec, Logan leads Max to the front door and inside gives her a tour. He didn't have to say anything, the architectural design of the estate and beautiful pieces of chosen art and furniture all spoke for itself]

Logan: [Entering the study with Max behind him] I called someone tonight... his name is Sydney

[Max doesn't say anything she just listens. Logan taking a deep breath]

__

God! This is hard. I didn't think it would be this difficult. Why can't the words just come out like everything else I say in my life? 

[Logan decides to change the topic]

Logan: [Low voice] do you know my name Max?

[At this point, even Max is uncertain about what Logan is trying to say, or even who exactly he is]

Max: [Confused] how could you ask me that... your Logan Cale [A short pause] Jr. [She thinks a little longer] Right?

Logan: Right [agreeing and then he heads to the grand piano and starts playing a kind of medley of different classical music] 

Max: [Taken away by what Logan displays] Original Cindy told me you were a pianist. God she was right

Logan: [Smiles] Christian

Max: What about him?

Logan: My name is Logan Christian Cale [Laughs to himself] 

Max: [Shocked] the boy [Referring to the photo]

Logan: Don't worry, I'm just as confused as you are [He stops playing] its' always been like that in my life. 

__

Flashback

Max recalls the time when she and Logan attended his cousins wedding. Logan's words crossing her thoughts.

"With all the secrets and lies and discriminations, it's easier to just let it slide" 

(This is in reference to "**Art Attack**")

__

End of Flashback

[Max stares back to Logan]

Logan: [Recollecting told to him over the years] Immediately after graduation, my mother became an intern for a man named Parker or a Mr. Raines I think it was. They... He was one of the higher authorities over at the Centre. [Pauses] While she was there, she met someone. A man named Jarod by accident or so she thought. As isolated as he was, they fell in love and met in secret. [Max is stunned by the revelation] My mother quickly began to realize that the Centre is more than what it seems. [Noticing Max's uneasiness] are you still with me? 

Max: [Snapping out of it] yeah, I am

Logan: [He continues] A short time later she met a potential business associate from Cale Enterprises. Take a wild guess that it was... [Allowing her to finish his sentence]

Max: [Answering] Logan Cale

Logan: [Brief sign] the two became close friends in there off-hours, which were few. At the same time she finds out she's pregnant, and the Centre knew. They knew all along. [He looks out the window] they were nothing but pawns to them. They concocted the whole thing without even blinking. [Turns to face Max again] They figured a smart girl like that together with the genius guy like him can spawn and an even brighter offspring. I can't recall what else actually happened... they kind of did something to me

Max: Why didn't you [Logan Cuts in]

Logan: Why didn't I tell you? It's simple really. I never cared. [His voice becomes cold] Never had the desire or passion to know or to even attempt to understand... until you [Max cuts in]

Max: Died.

Logan: Yeah... the whole predicament opened my mind up. [Places his hand softly on Max's right cheek] much to my distaste

Max: [Upset] so the whole 'he had a son when he escaped' part of your story was a ploy not to discuss it with me?

Logan: [Feeling guilty] I know I haven't been honest with a lot of things about my life, especially with you... it isn't fair to you and I'm sorry. [Max places her hand on top of Logan's] Its' never been about not wanting you to know, it's always really been me not having to deal with it.

Max: You're not alone

Logan: [Smiles] I know that now... [He kisses her] come with me, I'm gonna introduce you to someone

__

Another half hour passes

Crawford Neighborhood (Evening)

[Sydney, in his leather-type overcoat and 50's style hat is pacing the street of Crawford waiting anxiously for the man who called him up late yesterday evening. With him he carries a gun, but only for protection. Standing at the corner to which he was asked to appear, he hears voice behind him]

Logan: You alone?

Sydney: Yes, as a matter of fact I am.

Logan: [Suspecting he's carrying] Loaded?

Sydney: [Uncomfortable] yeah

Logan: Just wondering

Sydney: Is it safe to presume I can turn around

[He hears nothing but silence. He slowly moves to turn around]

Sydney: [Stares at him] who are you?

Logan: [Looks away] an old acquaintance

[Sydney tries to analyze the facial features and mannerism of the man standing before him. It took him a minute or so to realize who he is, but for Logan it seemed to take forever]

Sydney: [Finally recognizes him] my God! Could it be? [Moves closer to him] Christian

[Logan's expression was blank after hearing his name for the first time in so long, unsure of himself how to feel]

Sydney: [Confirming] it is you

Logan: [Looks him in the eye] hello Sydney

Sydney: It's been a long time

Logan: [Disagreeing] no... Not really, I don't waste my nights thinking of you or any of the other past crap in my life

Sydney: You're bitter, it's expected

Logan: You're the psychiatrist. You know how I think and feel better than anyone does

Sydney: That's where you're wrong Christian... your mind forbidden itself to go there

Logan: Whatever

Sydney: You look well

[Logan shakes off his words, turns away from him and starts walking away. Halfway across the street, he stops, and looks over his shoulder]

Logan: Are you coming?

[Sydney follows him; he also makes sure to keep his distance]

__

Cut to Warehouse

[Max is sitting around anxiously awaiting Logan's arrival. The door opens, Logan and a middle-aged man she's unfamiliar with comes in]

Logan: [To Max] Hey

Max: Hey yourself [Looks to the man next to him] who's he?

Sydney: [Gestures his hand out] My name is Sydney

Max: [Shakes his hand] Max 

[Sydney motions to Logan about Max]

Logan: She stays. Whatever it is you say to me, Max will hear it

Sydney: Can I trust her?

Logan: [Clarifying] you can't trust me, so it makes it even

[Sydney agrees to his terms]

Logan: Recognize this place?

Sydney: [Looks around] Yes I do

Logan: Good, cuz I sure don't... so go ahead, explain

[Max stands between the two men unsure of what to do]

__

Look at his eyes [Logan] I've never imagined him to be so angry. I guess being the savior of humanity has its' limits. It's always been different with me. Everything is starting to make sense now, slowly but surely. Dealing with Manticore was entirely different to the situation I find myself in now. I don't know what to do.

Logan: What happened to me?

Sydney: It took you this long to ask me that?

Logan: [Faces Max] it was beaten out of me

Sydney: [Nodding] Christian, I was only assigned to teach you. Be there for you, and build up your potential. Then we realized that you somehow subconsciously suppressed your talent

Logan: Subconsciously... [Thrown by his statement] I'm sorry but I don't remember any of this. To be perfectly blunt, I barely remember a damn thing or have you forgotten you stabbed a needle in my brain 

Max: He what? [She blurts out] 

__

What the hell did they do to you, I understand now why Logan hates needles

Sydney: Your father wanted it that way and for good reason

Logan: My father? [Laughs] You mean the all-talented Jarod. A man whose a complete stranger to me. A man whose devoted his whole life to saving others and not giving a damn about getting to know the son he so effortlessly forgot about?

Sydney: [Defending his absent father] it wasn't like that. The situation back then was complicated

Logan: Operative word there is 'then' and 'was' Sydney [Curious himself] where is he now? [Sydney doesn't answer] I thought so [He moves away and walks out of sight]

Sydney: Christian! [He calls for him]

Max: Let him go [Equally angry] and his name is Logan if you don't mind [she adds]

Sydney: [His eyes trailing off] he was a bright boy

Max: He still is 

****

To be continued.......

Author's Notes: You guys may like it, you may not, or you might still be confused. But with this chapter, I hope you guys have a little idea of where I'm going with this. 

To clarify some things, I don't know whether I will bring out Daisy. Cuz you know, she came to Seattle as a favor for Logan back in _Revelations_, so I'm still debating whether she goes back to Chicago or staying in Seattle, but it'll be kind of unrealistic if she suddenly decides to stay, because the girls got her own life.

Lydecker is gone for now. So don't go off wondering about him.

I'm still debating to myself if I should bring Jarod into the mix. I don't know, that remains to be decided. If you have any questions, e-mail me at [Nautica7mk@ilovefreddie.com][1] or whatever

   [1]: mailto:Nautica7mk@ilovefreddie.com



End file.
